


Be More Chill One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyf reinds, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pinkberry, Please Kill Me, Smut, expensive headphones, pins and patches, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just your average one-shot collection from someone who is extremely literate and okay at writing but always writes short-ass chapters.





	Be More Chill One-Shots

**Rich’s Perspective**

I quickly rushed into the awful-smelling bathroom, frantically sorting through my backpack to try and find that overdue spanish homework. “It’th gotta be in here th’omewhere!” I groaned. After a few minutes of looking, I decided to just give up: the smartest way of going about it at this point was playing hooky and just bringing it to school tomorrow. 

Just as I was getting ready to set up my stakeout in the bathroom, I noticed somebody else in the corner for the first time. “Well, that explain’th the th’mell.” Jake Dillinger, smoking a joint in the library bathroom. 

“Yeah. I had to tear a page out of my bible to make this.” He laughed, offering me a hit. I politely declined. 

“Oh, the irony.” I rolled my eyes. “What are you doing in the library bathroom, anyway? Waiting for your bj buddy?” I teased. 

He stared at me blankly, his face turning a little red. “...yeah.”

My eyes widened. “...Oh. Th’orry, dude, I didn’t actually think you were.” I laughed dryly. 

He raised his hands as a sign of surrender. “Hey, you caught me. It’s fine. I should probably just go back to class, anyway, if Justin was going to show up he would have already.”

I watched as Jake walked towards the bathroom door. In that moment, I said something so stupid that I was fairly sure Jake was going to kill me right then and there:

“I-I could do it.”

His hand hovered over the door handle. He turned his head to look at me, the rest of his body remaining frozen. “...What?”

“N-nothing! Nevermind, I d-didn’t th’ay anything!” I squeaked nervously. 

Jake clicked the lock on the bathroom door, walk-in slowly over to where I was. “No.” He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. “What did you _say_?” He grunted. 

Okay, now I was kind of fucking scared. “U-um, I th’aid I would, b-but I wa’th t-totally kidding!” I insisted. 

Jake was having none of this shit. 

He grabbed me by the hair - which he knows is my turn-on, by the way - and leans close to my ear. “Men don’t go back on their word, Rich,” He said in a deep, lust-filled voice. 

It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on-end, and my face turn red. “Jake, w-what are you doing?”

He pulled harder on my hair and I moaned before quickly covering my mouth. He snickered. “Oh, babe, you’ll see. Now why don’t you help me out?”

He started undoing his jeans, and I immediately knew what that meant. I sunk to my knees, and as Jake struggled with his belt I stuck my hand between his thighs and cradled his bulge. 

Before I knew it, almost by instinct, I began massaging his dick. I rubbed my hands back and forth, causing Jake to start letting out soft moans. His belt still looped halfway through his jeans, he almost sunk to my level, leaning into the touch. 

“Jake, you do reali’the that I can’t give you a blowjob through your pant’th, right?” I moved my hand away, leaving the boy gasping and embarrassed.

“R-right, shit...” He pulled the belt off and his jeans pooled at his ankles, and I helped him pull off his jacket and toss it aside, leaving his boxers as the only thing between me and his erection. I began massaging his dick again, grabbing his bulge and palming it through the fabric. 

Jake instantly started moaning, trying desperately to reach down and touch himself faster, but I swatted his hand away. “Don’t be a fucking tease, Rich,” he growled as he pulled down his underwear. 

Jake’s member sprang loose from his boxers, and I was somehow completely unfazed by this entire situation. It just seemed natural. I leaned forward and slowly licked the shaft of his cock, making him shiver. He whined a little bit, silently begging for me to actually do something to pleasure him. 

I wrapped my mouth around him, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth and slowly bobbing head my down his cock. Jake was now biting on his belt to keep from moaning too loudly. He slowly, then faster, began bucking his hips. At one point, he mouth-fucked me too hard, making me stop breathing for a second as his erect cock filled my throat. 

I choked on his dick as he moaned and grabbed at my hair, moving my head around to bring him more pleasure. I sucked on his hard dick, swirling it around in my mouth with my tongue. Whenever he would pull to hard on my hair I would moan, sending vibrations of pleasure down his cock and making myself more excited. 

At one point, even the belt wasn’t enough. Jake moaned loudly and moved back and forth faster, thrusting his hips at my body at an alarming speed.

“R-Rich-“ He moaned, grabbing my hair is his fists. “I’m... almost-” He came in my throat, and my eyes started to water as I tried to swallow it all and as he pulled his dick out of my throat. 

We were both panting heavily, and I was trying to calm my breathing and stop shaking. “T-that... wa’th th’omething. How about we don’t talk about th’i’th..? Ever?” I asked hopefully as Jake started to pull his pants back up. 

He winked at me. “Sure. It’ll be our little secret. I come here after sixth period on Fridays, every week. Have a good weekend Rich.” He slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me turned on and very confused. 

Literally what the fuck just happened?


End file.
